


来处

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 楼上灯深欲闭门，梦云归去不留痕。
Relationships: Arien/Eönwë (Tolkien)
Series: The Story of Eönwë [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Kudos: 1





	来处

伊昂威回到阿门洲就在自己的房间中入睡。他睡了很久，到后来他隐约意识到自己正躺在水面一样柔软的床上做梦，他开始不适，想让自己醒来，但每次他稍微清醒一些，就耗尽了力气，又重新堕下睡去，直到他再次清醒少许，周而复始。

不知何时，他忽然听到身边有女子清脆的说话声，那些话像是和另一个女性在闲聊：“昨天那个花篮我编得手都破了，今天看还应该再衬几条嫩枝才漂亮。”

他强迫自己听着那女子的话，逐渐感到自己摆脱了那种胶着的长眠，慢慢积攒起精力，睁开眼睛，又过了一会儿，他终于确认自己真的醒了。

身边坐着的只有伊尔玛瑞，他没问另一个女子是谁。

“母亲很担心你，以为你在中土玩了好几年，惹上什么病了。”伊尔玛瑞说。

“我还好。”伊昂威一时还起不了身，只好直挺挺躺着问：“大君王可有什么事情需要我吗？”

“那倒没有。”伊尔玛瑞低头去整理膝盖上的花篮：“你怎么从来不叫他父亲？”

伊昂威自此常常到阿门洲边界行走，望着将阿门洲和中土隔绝开的大海，但不再像从前那样，每天去迎接阿瑞恩。

这天伊尔玛瑞找到他，问他为什么怏怏不乐。

“你有没有做过一个很特别的梦？”伊昂威问。

伊尔玛瑞不明所以：“怎么个特别法？”

“那就是没梦到过。”伊昂威说：“这个梦太特别了，绝非伊尔牟的力量，你一旦梦到就绝不会忘记。”

接着他提起了那个长到让他痛苦的梦境：阿尔达的边界被打破，梅尔克重新现身，日月，以及阿瑞恩和提利安都遭到浩劫。

伊昂威已想不起梦里具体发生了什么惨剧，他唯独记得自己在其中经历的灭顶般的愤怒和绝望。

“然后呢？”伊尔玛瑞握住他的手问道。

“我抽出我所有的武器，和托卡斯、图林一起，与梅尔克作战，直到阿尔达在我身侧消失，图林的剑锋刺入梅尔克的心口，但我再也找不到你们中的任何一个。”

伊尔玛瑞沉吟道：“我记得母亲和那牟谈论过阿尔达的终结，你梦到的或许就是一部分预见。你担心它成真？害怕阿瑞恩再受到伤害？”

伊昂威默然，似乎不愿意再倾吐过多，但他同样生怕自己辜负了伊尔玛瑞的好意，于是解释道：“我确实担心它成真，毕竟我爱这个从我有意识起就是我全部所见的阿尔达。我确实害怕阿瑞恩再受伤害，毕竟我爱她，她上一次的磨难也是由于我的疏忽。但我更不愿意再真实地体验一把我梦中经历的愤怒和绝望，这才是我最不愿意碰到、甚至一想就会恐惧的预见，似乎我的痛苦是被需要的、是注定的，以至于我现在分不清我过去和如今的喜怒哀愁哪个是真，哪个是被需要而造出的，所以我根本不敢再去迎接阿瑞恩。”

“我这样或许有些自私。”他说。

伊尔玛瑞好像也为他的话震惊。“谢谢你信任我，告诉我这些。”这是她的第一句话。长久的思考后，她笑着建议伊昂威“再去中土消遣一阵”。

此时西方的阳光强烈起来，伊昂威不由抬头看去：阿瑞恩正驾驶太阳船掠过天际。

“反正如果真的有事，你有曼威•苏利牟的力量，总能及时回来。要是你担心她，更应该去中土，一旦有变故，你就在那儿。”伊尔玛瑞说。

伊昂威被她说得动了心：他一直喜爱那片广袤而略显荒凉、热闹而多有凌乱的土地。然而要是直接一走了之，把担子丢给伊尔玛瑞，他心中有愧。

“你真的不想去看看中土吗？”他回握伊尔玛瑞的手：“这次或许可以你先去，等你待够了回来替我。”

“算了吧。”伊尔玛瑞故意转过身去：“你想走就走，我可不稀罕那里，你别瞎说。”

她等了半日，没听到伊昂威的回答，转过身看时，那里只有流动的风和跳跃的海浪。

她臂弯里还挎着那个坐在伊昂威床边，一边自说自话一边做好的花篮，短短时日，里面的花还在盛开。


End file.
